User talk:Pc101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! - GMRE 01:25, May 5, 2012 Copyright Writing © onto your pictures does not give you copyrght to that picture. Legally the copyrights still belong to Square Enix. GMRE 12:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Tens of links An article does not need several links to the same thing. For example, if the article already has a link to the SAM page, then there's no need to turn every SAM on the page into a link. And it's actually inconvenient if entire sentences are turned into links, because it's annoying to eyes. Th article Kem Jalan Merpati already has multple links to Bering I-86DP, so there's no need to add more. GMRE 15:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure why it made the basically the whole section into a link. I wasn't done on-purpose though. Pc101 15:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) About the grammar I wrote many of the articles you corrected. Yes, I admit, I'm not the best at grammar, mainly because I'm young and not from a country where English is primary language. I try hard to write so good as possible, but there's can be a couple of mistakes in many articles. (Norrlanning96 (talk) 11:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC)) :No offense intended. My mom teaches english at the local high school, so that is why I am such a grammat freak.Pc101 (talk) 16:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Articles with bad grammar are better than no articles. I've made a bunch of mistakes too, but in my case they're usually typing errors, like missing letters. GMRE (talk) 16:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::We've all made mistakes. Twice, I had the thing with the links... Pc101 (talk) 16:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hutan Besar Nice, you did the work for me creating page for a location I was thinking about to create, with a good basic info. However, add categories when creating a new page. Content shall always be added. The others are varying from article to article. I will add a pic and a infobox tomorrow, to get style on the article. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 19:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) :Thanks for the input! I will make sure to add categories on future pages that I make. Also I'm still relatively new to actually making pages, and I wasn't sure how to add an info. box, so I thought I'd leave that up to someone with more experience. ;) 'That's also why I chose a small location to make my first page. Pc101 (talk) 21:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:/Looks better I just noticed it was very small, and then it would have been easy to create a page. To find the right infobox, Template:Infobox Settlement, just go on the ''templates on the editor sidebar, and then Add other templates. Then you will find "Infobox Settlement" there. Filling the box will be quite easy, except for adding a image, which require some coding experiences. You could also start with a more basic info on a larger location, and then succesive increase the info. One example is Pulau Kait. I didn't create the page, but before I started edited it there was almost no information. Pulau Kait is a very big and for Just Cause 2, unusual location. I find it very interresting and have visited it many times. Almost every time, I notices new things about this port. You can check the history, most edits are did by me. Now I have made the page looks better; direct link: Hutan Besar ([[User:Norrlanning96|'''OrdermanSaddex]] 14:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) Long time no see I see you are back here again, after a time of inactivity There have been many improvements since you last were here as you see. Welcome aboard...again! ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC)) :Thanks for the welcome back! And yes, I did notice all the improvements, the new backgrounds and everything look amazing. Pc101 (talk) 17:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::P ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC)) Black MV Quartermaster Your picture...do you remember if you played the mission "One Deadly Sin" before capturing the vehicle? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) Sawed-Off Shotgun glitch I noticed that you added a Glitch about the sawed-off shotgun. Trouble is that you didn't say what game version it happend in. PC, Xbox 360, or PS3? They're programed differently, so many glitches are unique to only 1 version. GMRE (talk) 15:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! It was in Xbox 360 version. I even have a video of the glitch, but I haven't gotten around to uploading it yet. Pc101 (talk) 16:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC)